nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo
Note!: If your topic has been moved to one of the archives, start a NEW topic here! I will not be checking the archived talk pages. Wanna be my fwend? see above =D. --dillbillz and can i be staff and greet people with � -dillbillz � Logo Image Thanks!--Pizzahut101 18:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Custom skin and fixed width main page Hi Bentendo. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. We would like to give the Nintendo Wiki a fresh look with a custom skin. I recently designed some skin templates, and I think one of these might look good - light blue or green. I also wanted to ask if you guys would object to having the main page set to a 1024 fixed width. This is something new we've been doing on some wikis using custom skins. None of the content on your main page would have to be changed, unless you wanted to. A cool thing you can do with a fixed width main page is to display images on both sides. A couple good examples are the Monster Hunter Wiki and the Marvel Wiki. So if you know of a some large hi-res images of famous characters (preferably transparent, but if not, I can make it transparent), I could display them like that. Think about it and leave me a message once you've decided on using a custom skin and fixed width main page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just a heads up. The custom skin is live. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you don't see it yet. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 23:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Wuhu island Hello. I wish to remain anonymous, but I ask a favor of you. I would like you to make this page. (or at least edit an existing page) Wuhu Island is a large tropical island of unknown location. It is the only settlement outside of Mii Plaza controlled by, and completely populated by the miis. It is tropical in climate, and has a variety of wildlife, such as seagulls, eagles, and the occasional whale. It is known that it was inhabited before the miis came, as huge monuments of stone have been found throughout the island. The mainstay of the island's economy are tourist attractions, as many miis want to come to the only Mii resort currently available. http://bulk.destructoid.com/ul/143236-/island-620x.jpg An overview of the Island http://img.neoseeker.com/screenshots/R2FtZXMvTmludGVuZG9fV2lpL1Nwb3J0cy9PdGhlcg /wii_sports_resort_image10.png Sword-fighting contest http://img.neoseeker.com/screenshots/R2FtZXMvTmludGVuZG9fV2lpL1Nwb3J0cy9PdGhlcg /wii_sports_resort_image7.png A shot from the sea http://www.gamerzines.com/system.store/media/images/600/wii-sports-resort-24a85512e9fb04.jpg An air view http://bulk.destructoid.com/ul/143236-review-wii-sports-resort/golf-620x.jpg Golf on the nearby Wedge Island Spat image. The image of Spat is real, darn it, Pfpth!! I do not wish to put up with this any longer, so just please just leave it alone. Spatfan 19:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it seems you've uploaded a new one, pfpth. well... i guess we can just bury the hatchet. Spatfan 20:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) German Nintendo-Wiki Hi, I'm the admin of the german Nintendo-Wiki! I'll take of every page a link to your individuell Wiki page. Now I'll you ask that you make it too. Can you please write me back? (Sorry for the bad english xD) --Simpel 17:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, so it's right. Do you make it? I put the link (en:...) of every new page, the old pages I make in a few weeks. --Simpel 17:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) � Hi Are you an admin? User:Duskullbone